Octavia's Greatest Moment
by purpleblackkiwi
Summary: Octavia finally has a chance in the spotlight, to play at the Grand Gala hoping this is the start of the greatest moment in her cello career. However due to unfortunate events, her greatest moment might just have been delayed. note: this is from a human Point of view
1. Chapter 1

Screaming, a mass rush for the exit. Octavia's senses where overloaded with panic and chaos. She didn't know what to do or how to react, she stood alone on the stage with her cello in hand.

"It was in my hand!" She yelled before waking up in a cold sweat. She was sitting up in a hospital bed in a white room with a single window. She looked around the room to familiarize herself with her surroundings once more. she saw a heart moniter standing to her left. a window to her right and a TV attached to the corner ceiling of the room for all to see. She looked at her heart moniter. The comforting beeping told her that she was still alive. She counted the beats closing her eyes for a second. She could name at least 3 songs that used the same beat. Then she quickly opened them not wanting to think about music. A now painful subject.

It has been a week since she was admitted to the hospital.

"Why...Why am I still here." She quietly thought to herself.

"Octavia! You're awake?"

Octavia slowly turned her head to the left to see a women with electric blue hair sitting up in surprise. It was vinyl scratch. Her long time friend, and the only person she considered family. Vinyl had yet to realize that Octavia never slept to long, waking up multiple times as she slept.

Vinyl got up to walk across the small room to Octavia. Vinyl put a hand on Octavia's shoulder looking at her friend who was now looking down at her feet covered by a white blanket, lost in thought.

"Hey you okay?" the DJ asked innocently, knowing all to well nothing will ever be okay for Octavia.

"Vinyl tell me what happened." Octavia said still looking down at her feet.

"Come on Octy don't do this to yourself. Every time you wake up you want to hear it again. It won't help." Vinyl said in a concerned voice. She hated telling the story over and over again. Because she knew the outcome of it all, and seeing her one true friend in such a state truly broke her heart.

"Vinyl tell me what happened!" Octavia said in a stern voice, this time she looked up into Vinyls eyes.

Vinyl could tell that Octavia wanted to know to see if the painful truth was real, and having the story repeated to her was the only way she could get some answers.

Vinyl took her hand off of Octavia and went back to retrieve the chair, and set it down next to the bed. She then sat in the chair with her hands held together, elbows laying on her legs and began.

"You where scheduled to play at the Grand Gala. may 10th you where the closing show for that night, and you left home at around 9:00 PM." Vinyl said slowly.

She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered the musician leaving the house that night. Her cello packed, and a large grin on the musicians face.

"This'll be the start." Octavia said that night. "After this they'll want me to play everywhere. Vinyl this could be the start of the greatest moment of my career." Octavia beamed as she walked towards the door with cello in hand.

Octavia was right of course, many musicians careers took off after playing at the Gala. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

All Vinyl could remember that evening was being so happy for her friend. This was her start into something great. All those nights, playing terrible schedule times, playing as back up for some musician, playing endless amounts of small concerts until finally she got a break through. She was suppose to be center stage that night. The center of attention and spotlight.

slowly and painfully Vinyl continued. "I decided to show up once your show started..." Vinyl struggled to get the words out.

"I walked from our hotel room, on the way there I passed by firemen and cars leaving the place. I figured that they where all the light weights going home early after a drink, I didn't even pay attention to the firemen...Once I cleared the buildings before the palace I could see what the commotion was about." Vinyls said, the color draining from her face, remembering the fear she felt, remembering the feeling of her heart drop into her stomach.

"What was it vinyl?" Octavia asked wanting vinyl to continue. Octavia needed to know if what happened was true.

Vinyl looked in a direction away from Octavia

"fire... there was fire in the royal Canterlot palace. I could see the black smoke and the fire filling up the rooms. It was out of control. Firemen where frantic trying to evacuate people."

The room was quite. Octavia couldn't hear the heart moniter anymore. all she could hear where the screams and what it felt being in the middle of the fire.

She was in the center of the spotlight. Octavia was lost in her own music, she was playing Bach Cello Suite No.1. The party goers where all enjoying their night filled with drinks and music when everything changed.

Octavia remembered playing as someone yelled the words "fire" at the top of their lungs. The black smoke followed and panicked ensued. Everyone evacuated in a mad rush for the exit. Octavia looked up to the curtain on her right to see fire enveloping the curtain, flames making its way higher and higher. She watched as it made its way across the wood beams and anything it could consume.

"I yelled at some firemen asking what happened." vinyl said looking down at the ground. "apparently the fire started at the kitchen and spread quickly."

Octavia remembered walking past a kitchen behind stage before the show. the backstage was connected to the kitchen by a hallway as passage for performers and cooks. The stage and kitchen where practically back to back.

Octavia's mind raced "How could a fire break out here" she thought. what caused it. Before she realized she had to run it was to late. as the flames crept its way across the ceiling it weakened the structure that held light fixtures in place. She could hear it creaking ready to give way at any moment.

She snapped back into her own right mind and quickly lifted her cello to run. Just as she started to run one of the many spotlights above her came loose and fell. The cylindrical metal object with its jagged edges struck her left shoulder and rolling off onto the stage. She yelled in pain as she collapsed to the floor. Instantly her right hand went up to her shoulder where the pain flared from. She could feel her hand becoming wet as she touched her shoulder. She lifted her hand and saw blood on her palm. She looked across the stage to see the back stage entrance was enveloped in flames. She turned to where the audience had left the party hall. She saw the rad exit sign and got back onto her feet to make her escape leaving the cello where she had dropped it.

She ran down the stage across the hall. She ran by empty tables and scattered chairs, almost tripping as she desperately made her way to safety.

Just as she was about to run out the entrance she heard a rumble above her. indistinctly she looked up to see the beams of the ceiling snapping and collapsing. She rolled to the side letting the debris fall. As the dust settled she saw that the fiery debris was now covering the entrance. She ran up to the large pile when her heart sank as she realized she could no longer get through. Panic started to set in her chest.

She looked around with right hand still holding her shoulder. She was desperate now. She looked for any means of escape. any way to escape the death trap of a palace.

Flames now covered all four wall around her. She ran to the nearest window over looking the garden. on the other side of the room from the stage. When she reached the windows she desperately looked for a latch. anything to open the glass. She looked up high on the window that reached the ceiling and cursed as she slammed her hand on the glass. A golden latch was at the top of the window holding it shut. She wasn't going to give up. She grabbed the nearest chair she could find and threw it against the window. The chair bounced off and landed with a thud to her right. she threw another chair with the same result. She then walked up to the window and begin to beat at it with the window even if she only had use of one arm.

After multiple attempts she collapsed to her knees sobbing. She was lost, what could she do. The flames started to envelop the tables now and across the floor. Why was this happening was all she could think

She looked out the window to look at the garden.

"Shame that she couldn't perform outdoors." She thought to herself. just as she was about to give up she saw a flash of white and blue. She quickly stood up to see what it was. Just as she stood she suddenly felt dizzy. She realized she was in the fire to long and the lack of oxygen and blood loss had started to take it toll. She tried to stay standing but soon collapsed onto her side. Her sight grew black. small black shapes taking up her vision. until she passed out.

Vinyl looked at her friend with sad eyes. Octavia began to cry grasping the blanket tightly with her right hand.

Vinyl made a reach to comfort her, but Octavia didn't accept it well. Octavia made a motion with her left arm in an attempt to swat vinyls hand away. However Vinyl arm still stayed in place on her shoulder.

Octavia realized that her entire body moved yet her left arm stayed in place. She looked around in panic. Why couldn't she move her arm. She tried to tighten her hand into a fist, but still her arm did not respond. Vinyl saw Octavia attempt to move her left arm, and grabbed a small medical folder from the foot of her bed and handed them to Octavia.

Octavia scrambled through the papers, looking through signatures and diagnoses from some doctor she didn't even know, until reaching an X-Ray of her left arm. The skeleton showed a fractured shoulder and someone had drawn large red circles around her shoulder and wrist. Octavia flipped the page to see a paper stapled to the back

"Octavia melody no longer has the ability to use her left arm. The nerves on her arm have sustained extensive damage."

Octavia sobbed yelling "no no No NO NO!" Octavia yelled becoming louder and louder. "It can't be!" she threw the folder across the room, and attempted again to move her left arm. still no response. She was frantic now desperate for response from her left arm, something, anything, please! It was useless, her left arm stayed still unmoving next to her. No this had to be a dream, a nightmare! But it wasn't and the pain in her side proved it.

"HOW!" Octavia yelled out tear flowing down her face.

"When they found you. You where badly burned with a broken shoulder. Mostly to your left side." Vinyl said about to cry seeing Octavia go through the same panic and pain again and again. "They said they couldn't do anything but wait to see if your arm will recover." Vinyl said leaving out the part that the doctor told her, that her arm healing with a full recovery was a slim to none.

"no no no!" Octavia said once again. Her cello. Her music. The nightmare she had woken up from was true. She was crying uncontrollably twisting and turning.

Vinyl couldn't take it anymore, each time she told the story broke her heart more and more and she could no longer hold the tears back for her friend anymore. Vinyl leaped at Octavia taking her into her own arms as she broke into tears.

Octavia fell into her embrace holding vinyl with her good arm and wept into her shoulder. The two stayed holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Vinyls Part

After the long embrace Vinyl and Octavia parted to regained their composure, and calmed themselves. Octavia looked into vinyls eyes and realized a painful truth about her friend.

"Vinyl. How many times have you told me the events of that night." Octavia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I never counted Octy." Vinyl said eyes averting from hers. The truth was after awhile Vinyl stopped keeping a count. However Vinyl knew not telling her what had happened held terrible consequences. Consequences that involved Octavia being sent into a panic realizing herself that her arm was no longer functioning yet not realizing what caused it. After that event Vinyl decided telling Octavia over and over again was the best way to break it to her. Soon after the nurse came in with Octavia's lunch on a cart.

"Good Afternoon Nurse Redheart." Vinyl said to the nurse with a smile.

"Good Afternoon Vinyl." The Nurse replied with a smile. She pushed the cart until it lined up with the hospital bed and opened a compartment revealing multiple trays of food covered with a plastic lid. The nurse reached over the hospital bed to open a table attached to the bottom of the bed which crossed over Octavia's legs. She then laid a tray on the table filled with foods separated into compartments on the tray. Today it looked like to be a baked chicken along with mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a fruit cup. None of what was on the tray seemed appetizing, a thought both Octavia and Vinyl both seemed to mirror. The nurse then laid down 2 red pills in a small cup next to the tray

"Remember to take these two after you're done." said Redheart as she lifted 2 fingers for the 2 pills.

"What are they?" Octavia asked.

"Pain killers honey. Your shoulder has yet to fully recover. Until then these will help the process." The Nurse said in a pained face. Realizing that she has already told Octavia multiple times.

Octavia nodded her head in acceptance to take the pills. As the Nurse walked out of the room she stopped to talk to Vinyl

"Mrs. Scratch you should get some food. I haven't seen you eat all day." The Nurse addressed her seeing that she did seem a little pale even with her ivory skin.

"Nah. I'd rather stay by Octavia." Vinyl said while shaking her head.

"Vinyl I'm fine. I'm not a child, I can at least eat on my own. Please go get something to eat." Octavia said in concern for Vinyls health, Even in her state she still worried for her friend.

Vinyl agreed to go out to grab a bite. Besides she had to meet with someone anyways. Vinyl looked back into the room before closing the door noticing Octavia beginning to eat. Although she started to grow accustom to having one less arm it seemed she still had trouble doing the smaller things. Like opening the small fruit cup that came with her food. After attempting to open the cup using her mouth and her right arm, the cup slipped and fell back onto tray with a splat and in doing so splashed syrup onto Octavia's face.

Octavia let out a small "shoot!" In frustration. Then realized Vinyl had yet to leave the room.

"Vinyl really. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Octavia said forcing a smile.

Vinyl nodded and left the room closing the door behind her softly. She knew that even if her mind was screaming to go back in there and help the poor musician. She knew doing this on her own would help her in the future. As she left she heard Octavia drop the cup again and let out a word less than ladylike.

Vinyl began her walk down the west wing hall of the hospital. She looked around at the quite hall, Benches where outside of every room in case the inhabitants needed a little private time with a specific visitor. Now looking around the hall she noticed very few sat outside the room. However Vinyl remembered the night of the incident, and this hall was the worst in the hospital. Since this hall was where the best of the medical equipment occupied.

That night she was sitting outside of Octavia's room as nurses and doctors rushed form patient to patient. Nurses being called by those bandaged and those bleeding. Moans of pain and suffering, people crying begging information on their loved ones. Although few suffered life crippling injuries and most where discharged soon after. Those who still resided in the hospital after where the ones who needed extra care, or required a more in depth examination like Octavia.

In fact that was the second reason Vinyl had decided to leave in the first place. To give her doctor a visit to get an update on her condition

She walked past the rooms taking a quick glance at each room through the small window on the door. Some emptied out as the patient where deemed fit to leave.

Others still occupied by those still in need of care. Patients that stayed seemed to all vary in injuries along with their visitors. She could hear laughter coming from some of the rooms along with jokes and horseplay, that would most likely end with a nurse walking in scolding those in the room.

Another room was filled with crying, Vinyl glanced in the room to see 2 patients in each others embrace. A man in a wheel chair and the other in the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. The man had a cast around his right leg and the two where in each others arms crying all the while smiles on their faces.

The ones that broke Vinyls heart the most where the rooms with no sound or voice yet still held a patient. Those who had yet to receive a visitor due to one circumstance or another. Every time she walked past the rooms she would only see a patient staring blankly at the TV in their room or out the window. Either way her heart sank when she saw they had no one to be there. What type of visitor was she to Octavia? Vinyl thought in her head.

Realizing the reality of where she was always had a way of bringing her down. She was walking down the same hall she had made a habit of walking down. Thinking the same thoughts.

"By now we would have been back in Ponyville." Vinyl thought to herself.

"I would have congratulated Octavia like I always do after her performances. With a dinner at her favorite cafe. A nice meal between the two of us." On the inside she desperately wished she could do that again, as if nothing had happened. She would ask Octavia for a personal concert jokingly, and then the cellist would play a song for her. She missed that life, then she knew what her place was in Octavia's life. Who was she now? The bearer of bad news? The reminder of painful events?

Before she knew it she had arrived at the office door. Vinyl looked up to see a silver name tag adjourning the door. On the tag was engraved Dr. Goodwill. Vinyl took deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door. After a light tape Vinyl stepped back waiting for a response.

after a few moments of waiting Vinyl heard a familiar and friendly.

"Come in." come from within the office.

Vinyl opened the door slowly while peeking her head inside. The office was a relatively small room. Not much bigger than any of the hospital rooms. The room itself felt larger though since most of the furniture where pushed to the walls. 3 small books shelves where lined up to the left of Vinyl. From what she could tell the bookshelves where filled with children books along with teenage reads. Along the right wall where multiple paintings from famous artist, and beneath the paintings to her right was a chair you would usually see in therapy sessions, one used for sitting and lying down. To the back right of the room was the doctors desk and chair, and currently the doctor himself. The doctor was an aged man having more silver than black hair. He wore reading glasses and few wrinkles ran along his face. He was wearing his white coat like always, under it he wore a grey shirt along with a purple tie. He currently he had a medical folder open on his desk and was writing in it with a quill. After pausing for a short second to look up at his visitor.

"Ooh Vinyl Scratch is that you." The doctor sounded happy to see the young female.

Vinyl jumped slightly at the doctors sudden realization of her presence.

"Come in, come in." The doctor urged her waving inward with his hand.

Vinyl came in to sit down on the small cushioned seat. The doctor took his glasses off to talk to her.

"What can I do for you?" He said while putting away the folder he was currently working on.

Even with the doctors cheerful mood Vinyl was in no mood for idle chit-chat "Doc you know why I'm here. Same reason I always come and see you." She said in a sad voice.

The doctor sighed and shook his head sadly. "Yes I do Vinyl. I was just hoping this wouldn't be the day I had to tell you."

The doctor got up to walk to some file cabinets to look for a folder.

"Has the copy of her file been helping her remember?" He asked slowly.

Vinyl nodded, he was referring the file that she gives to Octavia every time she had to remind her. The file with her charts and X-ray along with the doctors notes. Having the file has helped Octavia come to terms more quickly. Before Octavia would have kept up a bigger fight denying all reality, before finally conceding to the hard truth.

The doctor pulled out a file marked Octavia Philharmonica and laid out on his desk.

He pulled a paper out from it and held it up to his face, reading aloud.

"Octavia Philharmonica's test showed what we feared of her injuries from May 10th."

Vinyl face fell into her hands.

"Although bones seem to be recovering fine. The nerve damage appears to extensive to heal properly. At best Octavia will regain partial movement with physical therapy. However Octavia seems to have random sharp pains in her arm, so she may need to continue pain medication for an extended time. in conclusion Octavia is in no condition to once again play the cello."

The doctor finished and reinserted the paper into the folder. He closed his eyes and took of his glasses.

"I'm sorry Vinyl." He said slowly as he laid his glasses on his desk

"What do I do doc." Vinyl said still covering her face with her hands.

"If you wish I could tell her myself." The doctor said starting getting out of his seat.

"No!" Vinyl said suddenly raising her face to look at the doctor.

a silence filled the room, before Vinyl spoke up again.

"It should be me." Vinyl said in a choked voice. Laying her head back into her head she said under her voice. "But how?"

Doctor goodwill heard this small remark and stood up off his chair lifting himself slowly to walk to the confused female.

"Vinyl how long have you been here?" The doctor asked

"1 week doc, one painful week of my life." vinyl said slowly recounting the events of Octavia's struggle of remembering and breaking down.

"Why is that Scratch?" the doctor asked sitting down next to her in the same seat.

Vinyl looked up as if he had lost his mind.

"Doc you where there when Octavia first woke up." Vinyl said in dismay

The first time was a painful memory. That time the doctor was in the room talking to Vinyl explaining Octavia's condition and that she would soon be waking up although Octavia would still be drowsy since the medication was still in her blood, but awake neither the less.

The doctor had greeted Octavia explaining he was the doctor for her and explained that he specialized in the nervous system of the human body. Octavia asked why she needed a doctor of his expertise to only find out later of her condition. The next hour was filled with horror and panic.

Octavia's adrenaline had spiked and from the heart monitor it was obvious so did everything else. Octavia in panic started to pull things out the IV drip, the heart monitor and anything she could. She had kicked and screamed yelling that it was all a trick, that she was still in her nightmare. Doctor goodwill yelled at Octavia to stop explaining that she may hurt herself further if she continued. Octavia did not listen and Doctor Goodwill quickly called a code and soon nurses filled the room restraining Octavia's body. One of the nurses took out a syringe holding a blue fluid and quickly injected the substance into Octavia. They could have injected Octavia all they wanted but she wasn't stopping.

Vinyl remembered crying seeing her friend thrashing, crying and yelling "WHY! WHY!" Over and over again. even when the nurses held down Octavia she still managed to push them off. Vinyl then heard her friend under all the nurses yell.

"VINYL! WHERE'S VINYL!"

At this vinyl ran up to take a look at Octavia now being restrained with straps. her head body and limbs being held in place.

"Octavia! I'm here!" Vinyl said as she placed her hands on her face wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face.

Her face was burning hot and sweat across her forehead.

"Vinyl please. Please. Tell me what happened." Octavia finally said after her yelling fit.

This was the first time she had to tell Octavia the story of past events. By the end of the story Octavia had calmed down until Vinyl saw it fit for her to remove the restraints and fall asleep tiring herself out.

Afterwards the doctor explained that Octavia had gone through denial of her own memory most likely due to a traumatic experience.

"She had PTSD? but... but she's not a soldier or anything?" Vinyl said still a little shaken at what had happened.

"Its not uncommon for PTSD to be found in people besides soldiers. I'm sure she believes in the event on the inside, but I believe this might have been brought upon by the fact that she had lost her ability to play the cello. She denies the event that lead to her inability" The doctor said sadly while looking down at a clip board reviewing Octavia's charts.

"What can we do doc?" Vinyl said choked up by the news.

Goodwill looked up from the clipboard to look at Vinyl. "Well it seems you are a very important person to her. There's no telling how she may react. Some patients have been known to have relapse of memory, others have been known to further themselves from reality. However the important thing is that she seems to trust you enough to believe you. So if this where to ever happen again. Its going to have to be you who helps her." The doctor finished

The words rang true through out the week. Vinyl had stayed in the hospital in all of her free time to be there for Octavia when she needed her. For a week straight she had done that.

"I know she trusts me, but what does that mean. I mean this isn't like trusting someone with your high school crush." Vinyl said aloud in the doctors office.

"Of course Vinyl. To her you mean much more, and she needs you." Goodwill said attempting to give Vinyl direction.

"Trusts me to do what? To tell her every morning that she's a cripple! To keep explaining the one day that ruined her life!" Vinyl stood as her voice began to crack at the prospect that this may be her life with Octavia. Watching her friend in panic, not knowing what to do for her besides do it again the next time she awoke.

"All I do is tell her what hurts over and over again! **How can she trust me if I don't even know what to do!**" Vinyl yelled at the doctor with a finger pointing to her chest as if accusing herself.

With her hair frayed and hot air breathing out at, finally telling someone what she kept in her heart. Vinyl collapsed to her knees. Doctor Goodwill sighed and walked to his desk and grabbed a picture frame.

"What do you think of my daughter Scratch." The doctor said giving a light chuckle.

Vinyl lifter her head to look at the picture the doctor was giving her. She took the picture in hand and inspected it closely. It was a simple wood frame no engraving and a picture of a young girl in the center. The girl was wearing a pink blouse while placing a purple flower in her blond hair. She was laughing and looking into the camera while her hand held the purple flower in place. Vinyl lifted her head to look at the doctor in confusion.

"She's a smart cookie. She gets A's and B's in class, but as a father no matter how hard you try you can't keep her from the sad things of this world.

"She comes to me crying and lost. She has no idea what to do, and how could she. Its not like she's experienced it before. and even if I haven't either I know that all I have to do is be strong for her when she needs it.

All I have to do is give her the strength to get back on that horse and keep riding, no matter the situation." The doctor put emphasize on last part of his words.

Vinyl looked up at the doctor now sitting back in his seat. She placed her hand on the ground to get up onto her feet. She slowly walked over to the desk to place the picture frame back on to his desk.

"Thanks Doc." Vinyl smiled as she turned for the door.

"No problem. I love talking about my daughter." The doctor said with a smile.

Vinyl left the room with a chuckle and closed the door behind her.

She then made her way back to Octavia's room walking past the same hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Vinyl left Dr. Goodwill's office and began making her way back to Octavia's room she had a renewed vigor in her stride. However a sudden realization dawned on Vinyl. True she felt confident in what her part was in Octavia's recovery, but the issue was that Octavia may not even have a recovery.

Vinyl stopped walking altogether to weight her options once more. How was she suppose to tell Octavia the results of her tests.

Vinyl held her finger on her chin pondering her options. That was until she was interrupted by a group of children.

Three young girls ran past her legs no taller than her waist. The three hit Vinyl enough to break her out of her train of thought.

One of the children was a young girl. She had bright red almost velvet hair, she wore a pink bow and wore a pink patient coat and her tanned skin suggested she grew up on a farm. Next to her was a young girl with dark pink hair she seemed to be the most excited of the group as she lead the charge. last was a small girl with a light pink hair with purple highlights.

The three proudly proclaimed themselves to be crusaders of some sort and ran off down the hall. Out of the three only the girl with the pink bow had a patient outfit on. Vinyl gave a small grin as she realized this was most likely the group she always spent time with. As they provided her with company as she recovered

"Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! Ya'll get back here!" Said a woman's voice behind Vinyl.

The three girls halted to look back at the women. Vinyl also turned around to see where the voice had come from.

Behind Vinyl stood a woman also in a pink patients robe. She wore a stetson and had braided blond hair. The freckles on her face where an astonishing feature and her emerald eyes could captivate any male. Although right now they held the look of annoyment.

"But we have such a great chance to look for our cutie marks!" Yelled what Vinyl believed to be Scootaloo

"We can be doctors!" Yelled Sweetie Belle

"Or Surgeons!" Yelled Applebloom the only girl in the robe

"Or Nurses!" Yelled Scootaloo once again.

Vinyl winced at imagining the girls attempting to help with surgery or with patients in general. Vinyl took a glance at the women to see her making the same face.

"W-well that sounds like a great idea, o-or y'all can try the patient center. Its a place with things like sports and music. The hospital made for people to do the same things they do outside." The women gave the advice hoping dearly the girls would take the bait. She knew the nurses and herself could only handle so much crusading.

Wait. Vinyl thought. Sports to music? A small idea began to form. She then took off in the direction of Octavia's room

Meanwhile Octavia had just finished her meal. The rubbery chicken along with the barley flavored mash potatoes were not that appetizing. Octavia reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

The first channel was the news. The headline that had appeared was "One week since the fire in Canterlot Castle." Slightly curious Octavia raised the volume.

"Today marks the the week after the terrible fire that struck the Grand Galloping Gala. What you are seeing now is the aftermath of the terrible blaze." Said a woman's voice as the TV showed pictures and frames of a burned down Castle.

"Reports say that the fire originated in the kitchen of the castle and received the worst of the fire. However the concert hall was not left unharmed. little remains of the stage that was used that night." Octavia could almost see the location where the stage would be.

Soon Vinyl entered the room and saw Octavia intently looking at the screen. Octavia took her eyes off the screen for a second only to see Vinyl enter the room but soon went back to observing the news report.

Vinyl quickly took a hold of the remote to turn off the TV. The screen turned white before shutting off into a black screen.

"Vinyl I was watching that!" Octavia stated, however Vinyl was busy grabbing a chair and prying it open.

"Vinyl what are you doing?" Octavia asked as she soon realized the chair had wheels.

"I am taking you somewhere Octavia." Vinyl said with a smile and struggling to pry the wheel chair open.

"Am I allowed?" Octavia questioned. She doubt the nurse would allow her to move about with her condition.

"You are now!" Vinyl yelled as she lifted up Octavia who in turned began screaming from the sudden weightless feeling.

With a thump Octavia fell onto the chair and Vinyl pushed the chair out the door.


End file.
